Nochebuena
by Joha
Summary: Nunca pensé que este 24 de diciembre si iba a resultar ser una Noche Buena para mi. - Versión editada.


**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Nochebuena**

Entré a bañarme como cada 24 de Diciembre, usé mi jabón especial de fresas, acicalé mi cuerpo con mucho cuidado y me depilé hasta quedar totalmente lampiña, en cuanto sentí que estaba completamente limpia cerré el agua y me envolví en un toalla, a penas llegué a mi cuarto comencé con mi ritual de cremas, una específica para cada parte del cuerpo. Ya estando totalmente hidratada me vestí con mi atuendo especial para este día, me maquillé y peiné adecuadamente a la ocasión.

Me miré al espejo y estuve conforme con la imagen que me devolvió, sin ser egocéntrica estoy segura que me veía bastante bien así que ya lista respiré hondo y bajé. Llegué al comedor y ahí estaban Renée y Charlie esperando por mí, nos sentamos a cenar como siempre nosotros, solos los tres.

Dieron las 12 y nos deseamos feliz navidad, intercambiamos regalos, brindamos y se dio por terminada la noche, aún no entiendo porque cada 24 de Diciembre me esmero tanto en arreglarme si mas allá de mis padres nadie nunca ve mi esfuerzo, el resto de los días me conformo con mi ropa mas bien holgada, pero por alguna razón amo cuidar de mi en Nochebuena.

- ¡Bella! – iba subiendo a mi cuarto cuando la voz de Renée me interrumpió – Necesito pedirte un favor.

- Dime, Renée – disolví mi recorrido y me paré frente a ella.

- Hija… a la señora Cope se le murió su esposo como sabes – sí, lo sabía, fue algo muy trágico que conmovió mucho al pueblo y eso es lo que pasa con lugares tan pequeños como Forks.

- Lo sé – me entró algo de nostalgia –, desde que sucedió no aparece por el colegio… dicen que tiene un profunda depresión – y aunque la señora Cope no era la favorita de nadie sentía pena por ella, sobre todo por estar sola en estas fechas, nadie merece la soledad en la noche de un 24 de Diciembre.

- Sí… por eso te quería pedir que le lleves esto – me entregó un paquete de regalos –, sé que no es mucho pero puede que la alegre.

Miré el paquete y sonreí - Es un hermoso gesto mamá – casi nunca la llamo así porque se comporta como niña la mayoría de las veces, pero en ocasiones como esta se gana que le diga mamá.

- Gracias, hija – sé que me lo dijo con doble intención por llamarla mamá, siempre ha preferido su nombre.

- Bueno… se lo llevo – iba camino a la puerta cuando me percaté de mi atuendo – ehhhh voy a cambiarme y bajo – iba a dar media vuelta cuando me tomó por el brazo.

- Estas hermosa así… créeme – me guiñó un ojo –, además – volteó a ver el reloj de la sala –, ya es mas de medianoche puede que esté descansando.

- Bueno – dudé un poco –, voy y vuelvo.

- Bella – me giré a verla nuevamente –, si quieres te puedes demorar – se levantó de hombros – no sé… ver a algunos amigos o algo.

- Renée si quieres que te deje sola con Charlie solo dilo – le sonreí, mis papas parecían dos adolescentes.

- Bueno – se puso algo roja –, entonces, ¿en dos horas?

- En dos horas – sonriente cerré la puerta de mi casa.

Dos horas, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer en dos horas?, podría ir a ver a Ángela pero lo más probable es que estuviese con Ben pasándola bien, yo sería solo un estorbo para ellos, seguí evaluando mis alternativas cuando me encontré frente a la casa de la señora Cope, respiré hondo y toqué el timbre, nadie abrió, volví a tocar y esperé a ver si abrían.

- ¿Señora Cope? – la llamé alzando un poco la voz, me comencé a preocupar porque nadie me contestaba, esto era raro, ella nunca salía de casa.

- No está – escuché una hermosa voz detrás de mí, no pude evitar brincar de la impresión.

- Yo… - me giré para encontrarme con las dos esmeraldas mas hermosas que jamás pensé ver.

- ¿Quién eres? – de pronto logré salir de mi aturdimiento y reaccionar a contestar.

- Mi mamá le mandaba este regalo – le señalé el paquete – ¿Tú, quién eres? – estoy segura que soné como la mas grande de las idiotas.

- Edward Cullen – me extendió la mano –, su sobrino

Asentí como idiota al encontrarle sentido a sus palabras - Ahhhh yo pensaba que la señora Cope no tenía familia – estoy casi segura que no tenia familia.

- Ella y mi mamá estuvieron distanciadas pero creo que las fiestas las volvieron a juntar – sacó una llave de su bolsillo y me la mostró - ¿Quieres entrar? – estoy segura que la respuesta correcta era no, pero mi boca pensaba otra cosa.

- Claro… pero… no te conozco – vamos Bella… vuelves al papel de idiota

- Por eso… entremos para conocernos.

Revisé mis alternativas para la noche, uno, pasear sola por todo Forks mientras mis padres tenían sexo tranquilos, o dos, entrar y quizás yo lograba tener sexo, creo que la respuesta no estaba muy difícil.

- _Ok_… entremos.

Jamás había entrado a la casa de la señora Cope, pero no era para nada como me la imaginaba, era realmente una casa muy bonita.

- ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? – me dejé caer en un sofá para no desmayarme, y es que con solo mirarlo me sentía flaquear.

- No alcancé a llegar a mi casa – lo sentí entrar a la que creo era la cocina - ¿quieres vino?

- Bueno – le grite de vuelta -. ¿Cómo es eso de que no alcanzaste a llegar?

- Es que – llegó a mi lado y me tendió la copa de vino –, estudio en Seattle en la Universidad y tuve unos problemas por los que me tuve que quedar, pensaba volar a Miami con mi familia pero todos los vuelos están cancelados por las tormentas, así que preferí venirme para acá que quedarme solo en el campus.

Me acomodé en el sofá mientras le daba un sorbo a mi copa - ¿Y tu novia? – rápidamente me regañé por la pregunta.

- No tengo novia – sonrió y casi me quedo sin aire en ese momento -. ¿Sabes? – ensanchó su sonrisa – te dejé entrar a la casa de mi tía y no sé ni tu nombre.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! – me sonroje notablemente –, Isabella Swan – le extendí mi mano y él inmediatamente me respondió el saludo –, pero me gusta más Bella.

- Bella – movió mi mano –, mucho gusto.

Mi sonrisa aumentó de tamaño sin siquiera que me diera cuenta, su piel era tan cálida que me provocaba no querer soltarla – Igual.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – levantó una ceja esperando mi respuesta.

- 18, ¿Y tú?

- 23.

No sé bien cuanto rato estuvimos conversando y bebiendo, pero cuando me vine a dar cuanta no me podía ni la lengua de lo borrachos que estábamos.

- Te lo juro – me reí muy fuerte –, lo tenía tan chico que me asusté, pensé que se lo habían cortado.

- ¡Por dios! – se carcajeó –, que pena… te juro que yo jamás tendría sexo si la tuviera chica –, rellenó su copa y la mía que ya iban por la mitad.

- O sea… chica no la tienes – encaré una ceja mirándolo fijamente.

- Nena – sonrió con suficiencia –, te puedo asegurar que la tengo tan grande que no cabria en tu apretado coñito.

- Nene – me acerque mas a él - ¿Cómo sabes que mi coño está apretado?

- Porque – se acomodó quedando a poquitos centímetros de mi boca –, tienes cara de virgen.

Rodé los ojos antes de acomodarme mejor, esto se estaba poniendo interesante - Edward, Edward, Edward – canté para él –, que sea una chica tranquila y poco sexi no quiere decir que no me guste un buen polvo de vez en cuando.

- O sea que lo de chica inocente es solo una máscara – ahora sí que estaba muy cerca.

- Y, supongo – pasé un dedo desde su ombligo hasta su cuello por encima de su ropa – que te gustaría comprobar que tan estrecho está mi coño.

- Solo – cerró los ojos cuando volví a bajar la mano casi hasta su entrepierna –, tanto como a ti te gustaría comprobar que tan grande la tengo.

- Mmm – cerré los ojos yo ahora –, veo que prometes muchas cosas.

- Nena – tomó mi mentón y me obligó a míralo y casi me corro al perderme en ese mar de esmeraldas –, lo que prometo lo cumplo.

Sin esperar mi respuesta atrapó mis labios con los de él, no demoró en dibujar mi labio inferior para facilitar el paso de su lengua, y sí que me habían besado en mis 18 años. Ser la chica, hasta cierto punto, nerd no me impedía disfrutar de los placeres carnales una que otra vez, pero ahora compruebo que esas veces fueron solo pérdida de tiempo, esto era placer, la lengua de Edward jugando con la mía, embistiendo mi boca de una manera casi prohibida, no aguanté mas y enredé mis manos en eso cabellos cobres que, tan desordenados, llamaban al sexo, lo apegué mas a mí y él me tomó de la cintura.

- Ahora te voy a enseñar lo que es un buen polvo.

Me tomó poniéndome sobre su hombro y me arrastró a algún lugar de la casa que no supe donde estaba, solo fui consciente de que caí en una cama.

- ¿Solo un polvo? – le cuestioné cuando lo vi desabrochando los botones de su camisa - ¿Tan poco duras? – sabía que eso lo iba a jugar con su hombría.

- Nena… te voy a follar tantas veces que dudo que mañana puedas caminar – terminó por quitarse su camisa y delante de mí definitivamente había un dios.

- Quisiera ver eso… pero – se senté en la cama y comencé a jugar con el cierre de mi vestido – no soy fácil de llegar al orgasmo.

- Claro… con tipos que la tienen chica es difícil – me acercó a la cama –, pero tranquila que hoy si sabrás lo que es una noche buena.

- Eso espero – y sin más dejé caer mi vestido.

Por fin hoy entendí porque esos ritos para verme bien, por fin hoy agradecí estar tan bien depilada y limpia, pero sobre todo tener el conjunto de encaje que llevaba puesto.

- Mmmm parece que la gatita quiere acción – comenzó a acercarse más a mí.

- Prefiero que me comparen con a una oveja – negué con la cabeza –, odio los gatos.

- Entonces – me recosté en la cama y el paso sus manos por mis piernas –, yo seré tu león.

Desde ese momento solo fui consciente de la lengua de Edward en mi piel, del contacto que casi me quemaba por dentro, cuando llegó a mis bragas sentí su risa.

- Estás tan mojada – acercó su nariz a mi centro y lo sentí inhalar –, tan lista – pasó la lengua por encima de mi ropa interior –, y es por mí.

- Sí… no sabes lo que calientas – cerré los ojos para disfrutar mejor de sus caricias –, me mojé solo con verte.

- Bellita… y a mí se me puso dura con solo olerte.

Sin mas arrancó mis bragas dejándolas perdidas en algún lugar y enterró su cabeza para embestirme con su lengua como nunca nadie lo había hecho, rápidamente enrosqué mis manos en sus cabellos para acercarlo mas a mí.

- Mierda… si tu polla es como tu lengua – apreté con fuerza las sabanas –, vas a cumplir tu promesa.

Siguió cogiéndome con su lengua hasta que agregó tres dedos de golpe.

- Mierda, Edward… ¡me corro! – tiré tan fuerte de sus cabellos que tuve miedo de arrancárselos – Sí…. Ohhhhh – Bajé mi mano hasta mi centro y saqué un poco de mis jugos y los llevé a mi boca – exquisito.

Me encontré con la negra mirada de Edward mientras chupaba mis dedos.

- Nena… eso ha sido lo más jodidamente caliente que jamás haya visto – y sin dejarme hablar metió su lengua en mi boca, mezclando mi sabor con nuestras salivas.

- Mmm – lo separé de mí –, te quiero devolver el favor –, lo acorté y me puse sobre él.

- Sí… una buena mamada estaría rica… tu boquita tan inocente me encanta.

- No… dejemos la mamada para después – encaró una ceja – ¿quieres coger mis tetas? – las apreté y casi se salieron de mi sostén, me molestó algo que nos las haya tomado en cuenta pero creo que fue mejor el oral que me hizo a otra cosa.

- Ohhh santa mierda – se dejó caer –, eso si que es jodidamente caliente… mierda… tu eres jodidamente caliente.

Y con una sola mano me liberó de mi sostén para enterrar su cabeza en mis pechos y besarlos y morderlos sin piedad.

- Eso quieres decir que quieres – me reí por la cosquillas.

- Mierda, sí.

- Ven – lo tome de la mano y lo senté al borde de la cama - ¿Estás duro? – lo toqué por sobre sus boxers que solo estaban estorbando.

- Como una roca.

- Bien – le saqué la molesta pieza de tela y casi me corro con ver la enormidad delante de mí. ¡Mierda!

- Te lo dije… no miento – lo miré hacia arriba y estaba sonriendo… arrogante.

No lo dejé jactarse mas, cuando se vino a entrar ya lo tenia aprisionado y mis pechos que sin menospreciarlos no eran tan pequeños.

- Ohhh, sí – comenzó a moverse mas rápido, tanto como la posición lo permitía.

- Rico – con la punta de mi lengua alcancé la cabeza de su pene, pero solo un roce que se que lo excitó más.

- Esto es mejor a que me la mamen – lo vi y estaba perdido disfrutando.

- Vamos, nene – apreté aun mas mis pechos y sentí su gruñido – córrete… empápame de tu leche… quiero probarte – sabía que las palabras sucias hacían que acortara el momento y es que ya lo quería dentro de mí.

- Yo… Ohhh – dejó caer su cabeza - ¡Bella! – me agarró de los hombros y se vino encima mío, yo saqué la lengua para alcanzar lo más que pudiera con ella.

- Exquisito.

- Sí – lo vi incorporarse y como devoraba mis pezones que estaba llenos de él, pero al parecer le gustó porque los dejó limpios.

- Espero que aguantes y me folles como prometiste…– me reí –, o ¿tu amigo se duerme para no levantarse?

- Nena – volvió su sonrisa, tomó mi mano y la llevó a su polla -, ¿Qué crees?

Cuando lo sentí casi no me lo creo, estaba duro y listo en menos de un minuto, no sé cuantas veces tuve que esperar casi una hora para una segunda vuelta y poder alcanzar aunque sea un orgasmo.

- Mierda… te quiero adentro mí… ¡YA! – lo apreté con fuerza pero él ni se inmutó.

- Enseguida.

Me tiró en la cama y levantó mi pierna derecha hasta ponerla en su hombro y me penetró tan fuerte y duro que ni lo vi venir, enseguida marcó el rito que sabía que no tardaría en hacerme tocar el cielo.

- Si… fuerte… vamos, Eddie… métemelo bien adentro.

- No – me embistió con mucha fuerza –, me – volvió a hacerlo –, gusta – lo sentí aún más adentro –, que – sacó un poco su pene y rozó mi clítoris –, me – volvió a penetrarme –, digan – lo saco y lo metió con mucha rapidez –, Eddie – juro que esa embestida me llegó a la garganta.

- Lo siento – apreté su espalda que hasta sentí la sangre bajo mis uñas –, Eddie – si me lo metía así de fuerte cuando le decía Eddie puede estar por seguro que ese será su nuevo nombre.

- ¿Sí? – no sé cómo pero aumentó de tal forma sus embestidas que me corrí ahí mismo.

- Ohhhhh sí Eddieeeeee – cuando levanté la vista él seguía igual de concentrado, creo que iba a tener dos orgasmos de una sola vez.

- ¿Te corriste?... ¿Te gustó? – yo solo pude chillar de placer.

- Mierda sí… quiero…

-¿Correrte de nuevo? – asentí con mi cabeza –, entonces – de pronto sentí un pellizco en mi clítoris – córrete cuantas veces quieras.

- Mierda, síííí.

En ese momento llegamos juntos al orgasmo, fue lo mejor del mundo, más placer del que jamás pensé disfrutar.

- Mierda que coges rico – le di un beso en su desnudo y sudado pecho.

- Lo mismo digo – lo sentí sonreír pero no lo podía ver porque estaba abrazada a él.

- Espero que esto no sea un sueño – murmuré más para mí.

- ¿Esto es un sueño? – sentí su erecto miembro listo nuevamente para darme placer.

Cuando iba a entrar de nuevo en mí abrí los ojos de golpe y me senté en la cama, estaba sola y toda sudada, había sido solo un maldito sueño, pero fue definitivamente el mejor sueño de mi vida, tan real que sentí mis orgasmos, bajé la vista por las sábanas y vi porque lo sentí tan real, estaba completamente empapada, así que encendí la lámpara para cambiarme la pijama.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó un voz detrás de mí.

- Me cambio… me corrí en un maldito sueño – sentí sus risas y me dio rabia.

- Es normal, nena – sentí su abrazo en mi cintura –, solo espero que haya sido conmigo – me giró para verme a los ojos.

- Por supuesto – me puse de puntillas para besar sus labios –, sobre la primera Nochebuena que pasamos juntos.

- Diosss – cerró los ojos como recordando –, jamás me había corrido tanto como esa vez.

- Yo menos.

- Y… - bajó los tirantes de mi pijama –, Rennesme está durmiendo… esperando sus regalos mañana en la mañana… así que – bajó su cabeza hasta mi cuello - ¿Quieres otra noche buena?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, me acordé de este OS y como estaba tannnnnnnnnnn mal escrito es que lo edité.**

**Mil gracias a Erica Castelo que me ayudó a que esto tuviera mucho más sentido.**

**Les recuerdo que fue uno de mis primeros OS así que si no es tan bueno es por eso, aunque por lo menos ahora ya no tiene todos esos horrores de ortografía :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


End file.
